Alternate
by rusticsky
Summary: Rosepaw's an ordinary apprentice. Or so she thinks. When she arrives in a strangely familiar setting, she'll start to question all of reality. (inspired by doctor who)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

Rosepaw was asleep. She knew it. And for some reason, the dream she was having seemed so realistic Rosepaw could almost touch the leaves. Rosepaw felt awake, despite really being asleep. Rosepaw was on a path, clearly treaded by humans, or twolegs, as the cats called them. One walked over to her. Rosepaw jumped up in fear.

"I mean not to hurt you small one. I bring a prophecy from the stars themselves. _Time must bend and family lost, hearts broken and all will be lost. Red as a rose must make the choice, one that will cost one his voice,"_ the human spoke, his voice soft and welcoming. Rosepaw was confused. She wasn't a medicine cat. Why was she given a prophecy? Rosepaw pondered on this. **All will be lost.**

Chapter 1

Rosepaw woke up to her quiet clan, and got out of the den quickly. Many cats were up and moving, and Rosepaw was surprised when she saw her mother Pond over by the nursery.

"Mum, why are you over here and not in the hunter's den?" Rosepaw asked Pond quizzically. Pond looked down.

"Oh, Rosepaw. Hadn't you heard? Adder and I are expecting kits!" Pond mewed happily. Rosepaw wasn't excited when she heard Adderstorm's name and not her father Covestar's. Most cats knew that Cove and Pond had once had a falling out, but things had seemed to be better. Rosepaw had hoped she'd see her parents together once more, but Pond had met Adderstorm and things had accelerated from there. Covestar's death didn't help either. Rosepaw hadn't expected it to be like this though. Rosepaw smiled awkwardly, subtly trying to show her disappointment to Pond.

"That's fantastic, mum," she mewed, "when will they come?"

"We don't know yet. My, I just found out!" Pond said happily. Rosepaw nodded and walked to her mentor, Fishtail. Fishtail was a beautiful silver tom cat who

"Morning Fishtail!" Rosepaw mewed in a excited manner.

"You ready to excel at hunting?"

"Yep!"

Rosepaw had one teensy little problem. She was the worst hunter in all of her clan, BrookClan. So when she and Fishtail hurried to the rabbit leap, Rose couldn't sniff out a single rabbit.

"It all smells the same," she complained.

"Rose… you sure you don't want to switch to being a battler?" Fishtail asked her. Rosepaw looked down.

"Both of my parents were hunters. Aren't I supposed to be like them?"

"You are your own cat."

"Fine. Then come on stinky fish, let's go talk to Vistastar."

After an abrupt conversation with the cranky leader, Rosepaw's new mentor was announced as Ebonylight- a snarky she-cat who didn't trust a single apprentice. Rosepaw was going to have _lots_ of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Give me a paw, Rosesnot!" Ebonylight's_ familiar rude comment filled Rosepaw's ears as they fought off the mangey rogue. But Rosepaw couldn't help. _Cough! Cough!_ She was thrown into a fit of coughing. Suddenly, Ebonylight was transformed into a strange metal cat. Rosepaw's eyes were filled with confusion. Soon, all the cats were made of metal. Suddenly, they were back to normal. Rosepaw was so confused, and utterly scarred for life. So Rosepaw ran, fright filling her.

She ran all the way to the abandoned Otter's den, to seek guidance from StarClan. She just didn't know what to do with herself. She was so useless. Visions instead of war, mercy instead of hunt. Rosepaw was the opposite of what her mother wanted her to become. She laid down, and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't. She had energy bustling through her. So she got up, and walked out. The yowls from the war had seemed to go away, so she began to walk towards camp.

 _This is an alternate universe, Rosepaw. Not your home. Just ask._

The strange voice frightened Rosepaw, so she kept walking. What really surprised her was when an unfamiliar golden tom walked towards her in camp.

"Who're you? You a kittypet?" he almost seemed excited to see a newcomer, and Rosepaw liked that.

"Nope. I'm Rose, what's your name?"

"Lionpaw," he introduced, a polite tone to his voice.

"There any Rosepaws around here by any chance?"

"Yeah, a tom-mate. I don't really know her. She's Covestar's kid anyway," he said quietly.

"What's… a tom-mate?"

"A weak she-cat only to be a mate and have kits. No real purpose. Hey, that reminds me… you a lon-"

A familiar yet odd mew interrupted them, "Rosepaw, go back to the tom-mate den. You know that you aren't supposed to leave." Rosepaw turned, and gasped when she saw who was behind her. Covestar, her lost father.

"Father!" she gasped, and quickly realized what was happening, "oh. I'm not Rosepaw, but I am… I'm from an alternate universe I think. I'm confused too."

"Stop your idiocy and just go to the den!"

"Please! Who would know how to fix this?"

Covestar sighed, "the Great Otter. Go." Rosepaw knew he died, but didn't argue. Rosepaw said farewell to Lionpaw and was soon on her way to see the Great Otter. Rosepaw's eyes skimmed over the hillside, and she soon saw the rocks. But unlike in her universe, they had a aroma of fresh otter.

"Mister Otter!" she called, "your otterness, my name is Rosepaw and-"

"I know why you have come," a strange, old voice came from a corner. A scraggy old otter wobbled out, "Rosepaw, you are not in your universe."

"I know that, yeah," Rosepaw said, "but why?"

"Rosepaw, you are what is called the Time-Keeper. You can bend time and space to your will, travel in between universes. Although this may be a blessing, there are rules."

"Rules?" Rosepaw was confused.

"You must never love."

 **That's all I have written. I may continue it, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
